mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Thor
En la mitología nórdica, Thor es el dios portador del martillo asociado con el trueno, el rayo, las tormentas, los robles, la fuerza, la protección de la humanidad, y también la santificación, curación y fertilidad. Las deidades afines en la amplia mitología germánica y el paganismo fueron conocidas en el inglés antiguo como Þunor y en el alto alemán antiguo como Donar, que surgen del protoalemán *Þunraz (que significa "trueno"). Surgiendo en última instancia de la religión protoindoeuropea, Thor es mencionado a través de la historia escrita de los pueblos germánicos, desde la ocupación romana de los territorios de Germania a las expansiones tribales en el periodo de migración, contando con su alta popularidad durante la época de los vikingos, cuando, frente al progreso de la cristianización de Escandinavia, se llevaron emblemas de su martillo, Mjölnir, y su nombre aparecía contenido en los nombres personales paganos, reflejando su popularidad. Hasta el periodo moderno, Thor siguió siendo conocido en el folclore rural en las regiones germanas. Thor aparece en nombres de lugares, el día de la semana jueves en inglés (Thursday = "día de Thor"; del inglés antiguo Thunresdæg, día de Thunor); el alemán "Donnerstag" (Día de Donar); holandés "Donderdag", así como nombres que surgieron del periodo pagano que aún se utilizan actualmente. En la mitología nórdica, registrado en mayor parte en Islandia cuyo material tradicional se origina de Escandinavia, se proporciona muchas leyendas e información sobre Thor. En estas fuentes, Thor tiene al menos catorce nombres, es el marido de la diosa Sif de caballos dorado, amante de la jotunn Járnsaxa, y es descrito generalmente como de ojos fieros, con barba y pelo rojos.Sobre la barba roja y el uso de "Barbarroja" como epíteto para Thor, ver H.R. Ellis Davidson, Gods and Myths of Northern Europe, 1964, repr. Harmondsworth, Middlesex: Penguin, 1990, ISBN 0-14-013627-4, p. 85, citando la Saga de Olaf Tryggvason en Flateyjarbók, Saga de Erik el Rojo, y Saga de Flóamanna ''. El prólogo de la ''Edda prosaica dice ambiguamente que "Su pelo es más bello que el oro." Con Sif, Thor fue padre de la diosa, y posible valkiria, Þrúðr; con Járnsaxa fue padre de Magni; con una madre cuyo nombre no se conserva, fue padre de Móði, y es el padrastro del dios Ullr. Las mismas fuentes enumeran a Thor como hijo del dios Odín y la tierra personificada, Fjörgyn, teniendo muchos hermanos por parte de Odín. Thor tenía a dos sirvientes, Þjálfi y Röskva, montados en un carro tirado por dos cabras, Tanngrisnir y Tanngnjóstr (a quien Thor se come y las resucita), y tiene tres viviendas (Bilskirnir, Þrúðheimr, y Þrúðvangr). Thor lleva el martillo aplasta-montañas, Mjölnir, el cinturón Megingjörð y los guantes de hierro Járngreipr, y posee la vara Gríðarvölr. Las hazañas de Thor incluyen incesantes masacres de sus enemigos y fieras batallas con la montruosa serpiente Jörmundgander - y su asesinato mutuo durante el Ragnarök - que se registran a través de las fuentes de la mitología nórdica. Nombre Þórr en nórdico antiguo, ðunor en inglés antiguo, Donar en alto alemán antiguo, thunar en sajón antiguo y thuner en frisón antiguo son cognados de la rama del lenguaje germánico que descienden del nombre masculino protogermánico *þunraz "trueno.Orel (2003:429). A veces escrito Tor en noruego. El nombre del dios es el origen del día de la semana jueves en inglés (Thursday). Usando una práctica conocida como Interpretatio germanica durante el periodo del imperio romano, los pueblos germánicos adoptaron el calendario semanal romano y reemplazaron los nombres de los dioses romanos con los propios. El latín dies Iovis (día de Júpiter) s e reemplazó con el protogermánico *Þonares dagaz ("Día de Thor"), de donde surge la palabra en inglés moderno "Thursday" y todos los cognados germánicos para los días de la semana.Simek (2007:333). Comenzando la era vikinga, era frecuente la presencia del teónimo Thórr en los nombres personales. No se conocen ejemplos previos. Los hombres basados en Thórr pudieron popularizarse durante la era vikinga como desafío a los intentos de cristianización, de forma similar a la amplia práctica en esta época de llevar pendientes con el martillo de Thor.Simek (2007:321). Testimonios Época romana thumb|Bosque teutónico en el noroeste de Alemania Los documentos más antiguos de los pueblos romanos fueron escritos por los romanos, y en estas obras Thor es referido como to—via, un proceso conocido como interpretatio romana, que identificaba a un dios no romano con un dios romano atendiendo a las características similares. En este caso, podía interpretarse como el dios Júpiter, también conocido como Jove, o con el grecorromano Hércules. El primer ejemplo conocido donde ocurre esto está en la obra del historiador romano Tácito datada de finales del siglo primero, Germania, donde, al hablar sobre los suevos (una confederación de pueblos germánicos), comenta "Reverencian a Mercurio sobre todos sus dioses, y ciertos días del año tienen por lícito sacrificarle hombres para aplacarle. A Hércules y a Marte hacen para esto sacrificios de animales permitidos. Parte de los Suevos adora a Isis" En este ejemplo, Tácito se refiere a Odín como "Mercurio", a Thor como "Hércules" y al dios Týr como "Marte", debatiéndose la identidad de la "Isis" de los suevos. En el caso de Thor, la identificación con Hércules se deba probablemente a la similitud entre el martillo de Thor y el garrote de Hércules.Birley (1999:107). En sus Anales, Tácito vuelve a referirse a la veneración de "Hércules" por los pueblos germánicos; habla de un bosque más allá del río Weser (en lo que ahora es Alemania noroccidental, dedicado a él.Birley (1999:42 and 106—107). En las zonas germánicas ocupadas por el imperio romano, se han encontrado monedas y objetos votivos que datan del siglo II y III d.C. con las inscripciones latinas refiriéndose a "Hércules", refiriéndose, con distintos de probabilidad, a Thor a través de la interpretatio romana. Época posrromana thumb|300px|Bonifacio muestra su cruz tras derribar el roble de Thor (1905) por Emil Doepler El primer ejemplo donde el nombre del dios aparece escrito es en el periodo de migración, donde una pieza de joyería (un broche), la fíbula de Nordendorf, datada del siglo VII a.C. y encontrada en Bavaria, lleva una inscripción en futhark antiguo que contiene el nombre "Þonar", es decir, Donar, el nombre del dios en el sur de las tierras germánicas.Simek (2007:235—236). Según un relato casi contemporáneo, el misionero cristiano San Bonifacio derribó un roble dedicado a "Jove" en el siglo VIII, el roble Donar en la región de Hesse, Alemania.Simek (2007:238) and Robinson (1916:63). En torno a la segunda mitad del siglo VIII, se registran menciones en inglés antiguo de una figura llamada Thunor (Þunor), una figura que posiblemente se refiera a la versión en inglés antiguo del dios. En los textos en inglés antiguos, Thunor se hace pasar por Júpiter, dios que podría ser mencionado en Salomón y Saturno, donde el trueno golpea al diablo con un "hacha furiosa", y la expresión en inglés antiguo þunnorad ("viaje sobre truenos") puede referirse al carro tirado por cabras del dios del trueno.Turville-Petre (1964:99)Ver North (1998:238—241) para þunnorad y leyendas concernientes a Thunor, ver Encyclopædia Britannica (1910:608) en cuanto al uso de Thunor como un aspecto en inglés antiguo para Júpiter y Tiw usado como apariencia para Marte. En un códice de Nainz, Alemania, del siglo IX, conocido como Voto Bautismal en Sajón Antiguo presenta el nombre de tres antiguos dioses sajones, UUôden (sajón antiguo "Wodan"), Saxnôte, y Thunaer, siendo una fórmula que debe ser repetida por los paganos germánicos para convertirse oficialmente a la cristiandad, renunciando a sus demonios.Simek (2007:276). La leyenda real de Kent, probablemente del siglo XI, contiene una historia de un malvado juez local de Ergberht de Kent llamado Thunor, quien fue tragado por la tierra en un lugar conocido como þunores hlæwe (Inglés antiguo: túmulo de Thunor). Gabriel Turville-Petre vio este como un origen inventado del lugar demostrando la pérdida del recuerdo que indicaba que Thunor había sido el nombre de un dios.Turville-Petre (1964:99–100); variant texts in mss. Stowe 944, Cotton Caligula A. xiv, London, Lambeth Palace 427. Época vikinga thumb|300px|Representación del siglo XVI de los dioses nórdicos de Olaus Magnus; de izquierda a derecha, Frigg, Thor, y Odin En el siglo XI, el cronista Adam de Bremen escribe en su Gesta Hammaburgensis Ecclesiae Pontificum sobre una estatua de Thor, a la que Adam describe como "la más poderosa", se encuentra en el Templo de Uppsala en el centro de un triple trono (rodeada de Woden y "Fricco") situada en Gamla Uppsala, Suecia. Adam detalla que "Thor, reconocen, gobierna el cielo; gobierna el trueno y el rayo, vientos y tormentas, el buen tiempo y la fertilidad" y que "Thor, con su maza, parece como Júpiter". Adam sigue detallando que la gente de Uppsala han designado sacerdotes para cada uno de los dioses, y que los sacerdotes estaban para ofrecer sacrificios. En el caso de Thor, continúa, estos sacrificios se hacían cuando amenazaba una plaga o hambruna.Orchard (1997:168—169). Previamente en la misma obra, Adam dice que en 1030 un predicador inglés, Wulfred, fue linchado por un grupo de paganos germanos por "profanar" la representación de Thor.North (1998:236). Dos objetos con inscripciones rúnicas que invocan a Thor datan del siglo XI; una de Inglaterra y otra de Suecia. El primera, el talismán de Canterbury de Canterbury, Inglaterra, quien invoca a Thor para curar las heridas matando a un jotun.McLeod, Mees (2006:120). El segundo, el amuleto de Kvinneby, invoca la protección tanto de Thor como de su martillo.McLeod, Mees (2006:28). Época posvikinga En el siglo XII, más de un siglo después de que Noruega fuera "oficialmente" cristianizada, Thor aún seguía siendo invocado por la población, como prueba un palo con mensajes rúnicos encontrados entre las inscripciones Bryggen en Bergen, Noruega. En el palo, se pide ayuda tanto a Thor como a Odín.McLeod, Mees (2006:30). También en torno al siglo XII, la iconografía el rey cristianizador del siglo XI Olaf II de Noruega absorbió elementos del Thor nativo; Olaf II se convirtió en una familiar figura con barba pelirroja que sostenía un martillo.Dumézil (1973:125). Edda poética thumb|La muerte predicha de Thor y Jormungander por Lorenz Frølich (1895) En la Edda poética, recopilada en el siglo XIII de material tradicional hasta el periodo pagano, Thor aparece, o se le menciona, en los poemas Völuspá, Grímnismál, Skírnismál, Hárbarðsljóð, Hymiskviða, Lokasenna, Þrymskviða, Alvíssmál, y Hyndluljóð.Larrington (1999:320). En el poema Völuspá, una völva muerta recuerda la historia del universo y predice el futuro del dios Odín, incluyendo la muerte de Thor. Predice que Thor luchará con la gran serpiente durante una inmensa guerra mítica librada en durante el Ragnarök, y allí matará a la serpiente monstruosa, aunque solo será capaz de dar nueve pasos antes de sucumbir al veneno de la bestia: }} Después, la völva dice que el cielo se volverá negro antes de que el fuego engulla el mundo, las estrellan desaparecerán, las llamas bailarán ante el cielo, subirá el humo, se cubrirá el mundo de agua y resurgirá de nuevo verde y fértil.Larrington (1999:11—12). En el poema Grímnismál, el dios Odín, disfrazado como Grímnir, torturado, hambriento y sediento, enseña la tradición cósmica al jóven Agnarr, incluyendo que Thor reside en Þrúðheimr y que, todos los días, vadea los ríos Körmt y Örmt, y los dos Kerlaugar. Allí, dice Grímnir, Thor se sienta como juez del inmenso árbol cosmológico, Yggdrasil.Larrington (1999:57). En Skírnismál, el mensajero del dios Frey, Skirnir, amenaza a Gerðr, de quien está enamorado Frey, con numerosas amenazas y maldiciones, incluyendo que Thor, Frey y Odín se enfadarán con ella y se arriesga a su ira.Larrington (1999:66). thumb|Thor vadea el río mientras los Æsir cruzan el puente [[Bifröst, por Frølich (1895)]] Thor es el principal personaje de Hárbarðsljóð donde tras viajar "del este", se encuentra con un barquero con el nombre de Hárbarðr (Odín disfrazado), e intenta llamarlo para hacer un viaje. El barquero, gritándole, actúa de forma grosera y desagradable y se niega a llevarlo. Al principio, Thor se queda callado, pero Hárbarðr se vuelve más agresivo, convirtiéndose el poema en un intercambio de insultos entre ambos mientras se revela el saber popular de cada uno, incluyendo que Thor ha matado varios jotun en "el este" y mujeres berserker en Hlesey (ahora la isla danesa de Læsø). Al final, Thor termina yéndose andando.Larrington (1999:69-75). También es el personaje principal en el poema Hymiskviða, donde los dioses, tras cazar y comer sus presas, sienten la necesidad de beber. Entonces agitan las ramas e interpretan lo que dicen. Los dioses deciden que encontrarán calderos adecuados en el hogar de Ægir. Thor llega a la casa de Ægir y le encuentra animado, le mira a los ojos y le dice que debe preparar el festín de los dioses. Ægir le responde a Thor que los dioses deben traerle primero un caldero adecuado para elaborar cerveza. Los dioses lo buscan pero no encuentran tal caldero en ninguna parte. Sin embargo, Tyr le da a Thor una solución: al este de Élivágar vive Hymir, que posee un caldero lo suficientemente profundo.Larrington (1999:78—79). Así que tras asegurar sus cabras en la casa de Egil, Thor y Tyr van al salón de Hymir en busca de un caldero lo suficientemente grande para preparar cerveza para todos. Llegan y Tyr ve a su abuela de 99 cabezas y su madre cubierta de oro, la última quien les saluda con un cuerno.Larrington (1999:79—80). Cuando entra Hymir, quien no se alegra de ver a Thor, del frío exterior, la madre de Tyr le ayuda a buscar un caldero lo suficientemente fuerte. Thor se come dos bueyes, mientras el resto se come solo uno, y se va a dormir. Por la mañana, se despierta e informa a Hymir que quiere ir a pescar la siguiente noche, y que cogerá suficiente comida, pero que necesita cebo. Hymir le dice que vaya a cogerlo de su prado, ya que no espera que sea un problema para Thor. Thor sale, encuentra el mejor buey de Hymir y le arranca la cabeza.Larrington (1999:81). thumb|Tyr observa mientras Thor descubre que una de sus cabras está coja, por Frølich (1895) En este punto el manuscrito tiene una laguna, volviendo de nuevo con Thor y Hymir en una barca en el mar. Hymir coge unas cuantas ballenas a la vez, y Thor pone de cebo la cabeza del buey. Thor lanza su caña y pica la monstruosa serpiente Jörmundgander. Thor sube la serpiente a bordo y le golpea violentamente en la cabeza con su martillo. Jörmundgander grita y se escucha una ruidosa conmoción bajo el agua. Aquí aparece otra laguna de contenido. Tras la laguna, Hymir está sentado en la barca, infeliz y callado mientras vuelven a la costa. Una vez allí, Hymir sugiere que Thor debería ayudarle a llevar una ballena a su granja. Thor coge la barca y las ballenas y las lleva a la granja. Cuando, a sugerencia de la madre de Tyr, Thor por fin rompe una copa de cristal tirándosela a Hymir a la cabeza, Thor y Tyr reciben el caldero. Tyr no puede levantarlo, pero Thor consigue llevarlo rodando, llevándoselo así. A cierta distancia de la casa de Hymir, un ejército de seres con muchas cabezas liderados por Hymir los ataca, pero mueren por la acción del martillo de Thor. Aunque una de sus cabras está coja, ambas consiguen llevar el caldero lleno de cerveza y volver a Ægir por más cada invierno.Larrington (1999:82—83). En el poema Lokasenna, el semidios Loki intercambia insultos con los dioses en el salón de Ægir. Thor no atiende al evento, ya que está en el este por cuestiones no especificadas. Hacia el final del poema, los insultos se dirigen a Sif, la esposa de Thor, con quien Loki afirma haberse acostado. La sirvienta del dios Frey, Beyla, interviene diciendo que, dado que tiemblan las montañas están temblando, cree que Thor está regresando a casa. Beyla añade que Thor traerá la paz a la riña, a lo que Loki responde con insultos.Larrington (1999:84 and 94). thumb|Thor alza su martillo mientras Loki abandona el salón de [[Ægir, por Frølich (1895]] Thor llega y le dice a Loki que se calle, amenazándolo con arrancarle la cabeza con su martillo. Loki le pregunta a Thor por qué está tan enfadado y comenta que Thor no será capaz de luchar contra "el lobo" cuando devore a Odín (una referencia a la predicción de los sucesos del Rägnarok). Thor le vuelve a mandar a callar y le amenaza con lanzarlo al cielo, donde nunca se le volvería a ver. Loki dice que Thor no debería alardear del tiempo que pasa en el este, ya que una vez se encogió de miedo en el pulgar de un guante (una historia que evoca el engaño con la magia de Útgarða-Loki, contada en el libro de la edda prosaica Gylfaginning). Thor vuelve a pedir silencio, y amenaza a Loki con mandarlo a Hel. Loki se rinde con la última amenaza,Larrington (1999:94—95). comentándole que dejará la sala porque "sólo ante ti debo retirarme, bien sé que me golpearás" thumb|Mientras miran los gatos de Freyja, Thor es vestido tristemente en ¡Ah, qué dama más encantadora es! (1902) de Elmer Boyd Smith En el poema cómico Þrymskviða, Thor ocupa de nuevo el papel protagonista. En el poema, Thor se despierta y descubre que su poderoso martillo, Mjöllnir, no está. Thor acude a Loki y le cuenta que nadie sabe quién ha robado el martillo. Ambos van a la morada de la diosa Freyja, y para intentar encontrar el Mjöllnir, Thor le pide que le preste su capa de plumas. Freyja acepta, diciendo que se lo prestaría aunque estuviese hecha de plata u oro, huyendo Loki con ella. En Jötunheimr, el jotun Þrymr se sienta en una carretilla, trenzando collares dorados para sus perras y recortando los nombres de sus caballos. Þrymr ve a Loki y le pregunta qué problema hay entre los Æsir y los elfos; por qué está solo en Jötunheimr. Loki responde que tiene malas noticias tanto para los elfos como para los Æsir: el martillo de Thor, Mjöllnir, ha desaparecido. Þrymr dice que él lo ha escondido a ocho leguas bajo la tierra, por lo que él lo recuperará, pero solo si se le lleva a Freyja para que sea su esposa. Loki huye de Jötunheimr y vuelve a la corte de los dioses. Thor le pregunta a Loki si su misión tuvo éxito y que debe contarselo rápidamente. Loki responde que tuvo éxito, ya que descubrió que Þrymr tiene el martillo, pero que no puede recuperarlo a menos que Freyja sea llevada ante él como esposa. Ambos vuelven a Freyja y le cuentan que se ponga un velo, ya que la van a llevar a Jötunheimr. Freyja, indignada y furiosa, provoca que todos los salones de los Æsir tiemblen con su ira, y su collar, Brísingamen, se le cae. Freyja se niega rotundamente. Como resultado, los dioses y diosas se reunen para discutir el asunto. Heimdallr sugiere que, en lugar de Freyja, deberían vestir a Thor como novia, con joyas, ropas de mujer hasta las rodillas, velo y el collar Brísingamen. Thor rechaza la idea, pero Loki intercede añadiendo que es la única manera de recuperar el Mjöllnir. Loki señala que sin Mjöllnir, los jötnar serán capaces de invadir y asentarse en Asgard. Los dioses visten a Thor como una novia y Loki afirma que irá con Thor como su dama, debiendo dirigirse juntos a Jötunheimr. Tras cabalgar juntos en el carro tirado por cabras de Thor, ambos, disfrazados, llegan a Jötunheimr. Þrymr ordena a los jötnar en su salón que esparzan paja en los bancos, ya que Freyja ha llegado para ser su esposa. Þrymr habla de sus apreciados animales y objetos, afirmando que Freyja era todo lo que le faltaba. Al comenzar la noche, los dioses disfrazados se reunen con Þrymr y los jötnar. Thor come y bebe con ferocidad, tragándose animales enteros y tres toneles de hidromiel. Þrymr considera que es un comportamiento que choca con su idea de Freyja, y Loki, sentado ante Þrymr y apareciendo como una "dama muy astuta", excusa su comportamiendo diciendo que no ha comido nada en ocho días debido a su afán de llegar. Þrymr entonces levanta el velo de "Freyja" y quiere besarla, aterrorizándose con su mirada ardiente. Loki dice que se debe a que "Freyja" se ha pasado ocho días sin dormir por el entusiasmo. Aparece la "hermana infeliz" del jötnar, que pide un regalo nupcial de "Freyja", y la jötnar le trae a Mjöllnir para "santificar a la novia", dejándolo en su regazo, y casar a ambos por "la mano" de la diosa Vár. Thor se rie para sí cuando ve el martillo, lo agarra y golpea a Þrymr, vence a todos los jötnar, mata a su "hermana mayor", y recupera el martillo. thumb|Sol brilla en el salón (1908) de W.G. Collingwood: Thor agarra la mano de su hija y se rie del "sabio" enano, al que ha engañado. En el poema Alvíssmál, Thor engaña mortalmente a un enano, Alvíss, al descubrir que quiere casarse con su hija (sin nombrar, posiblemente Þrúðr). Al empezar el poema, Thor se encuentra con el enano que habla sobre casarse. Thor lo encuentra repulsivo y, aparentemente, descubre que la novia es su hija. Thor comenta que el acuerdo de boda se hizo entre los dioses cuando él no estaba y que el enano debe tener su consentimiento. Para hacerlo, dice Thor, Alvíss debe contarle lo que él quiere saber sobre todos los mundos que el enano ha visitado. En una larga sesión de preguntas y respuestas, Alvíss hace exactamente eso; describe características naturales con los nombres en los idiomas de distintas razas de seres en el mundo y da una historia cosmológica. Sin embargo, el interrogatorio resulta ser una táctica de Thor, ya que aunque este comenta que nunca ha visto a nadie con tanta sabiduría, Thor consigue retrasar al enano lo suficiente para que el Sol lo convierta en piedra; "con grandes ardides yo te he engañado: en pie estás, gnomo, de día, brilla el sol en la sala". En el poema Hyndluljóð, Freyja ofrece al la jotun Hyndla para blót (Sacrificar) a Thor para que pueda ser protegida, y comenta que a Thor no le importan mucho las jotun. Edda prosaica, Heimskringla y las sagas En el prólogo de la Edda prosaica, Snorri Sturluson evemeriza a Thor como príncipe de Troya e hijo del rey Memnón y Troana, hija de Príamo. Se dice que Thor, también conocido como Tror, se había casado con la profetisa Sibila (identificada con Sif). Además se dice que Thor fue criado en Tracia por un cacique llamado Lorikus, a quien luego mató para asumir el título de "Rey de Tracia", para haber tenido pelo "más bello que el oro" y haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar diez pieles de oso. El nombre del aesir se explica como "hombres de Asia", Asgard siendo una "ciudad asiática" (es decir, Troya). Alternativamente, Troya es Tyrkland (Turquía, es decir, Asia menor), y Asialandia es Escitia, donde Thor fundó una nueva ciudad llamada Asgard. Odín es el descendiente remoto de Thor, retirado por doce generaciones, quien lideró una expedición a través de Alemania, Dinamarca y Suecia a Noruega. En la Edda prosaica, Thor ese mencionado en los cuatro libros: Prólogo, Gylfaginning, Skáldskaparmál y Háttatal. En Heimskringla, compuesta en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson, se menciona a Thor o a estatuas de Thor en la saga de los Ynglings, Hákonar saga góða, Ólafs saga Tryggvasonar y Óláfs saga helga. En el capítulo 5 de la saga de los Ynglings, se proporciona un relato fuertemente evemerizado de los dioses, donde Thor es descrito como un gothi - sacerdote pagano - a quien Odín (de quien se decía que era un poderoso cacique del este con un extenso poder mágico) le otorgó una vivienda en la localización mítica de Þrúðvangr, en la actual Suecia. La narración de la saga añade numerosos nombres - de uso popular en los tiempos de la narración - derivados de Thor. Folclore moderno Las historias sobre Thor, o influenciadas por las tradiciones nativas referentes a Thor, continuaron en el periodo moderno, particularmente en Escandinavia. Escribiendo en el siglo XIX, el académico Jacob Grimm registró varias frases conservadas en idiomas germánicos que mencionan al dios, como la noruega Thorsvarme ("Calidez de Thor") para el rayo y el sueco godgubben åfar ("El buen (hombre) está paseando") así como la palabra tordön ("Estruendo de Thor" o "Trueno de Thor") cuando truena. Grimm comenta que, a veces, los escandinavos "no querían seguir pronunciando el nombre real del dios, o deseaban exaltar su bondad paternal ...". Thor siguió representándose como una figura de barba roja, evidenciado por la rima danesa que lo menciona como Thor med sit lange skæg ("Thor con la larba barba" y la maldicón norte-frisona diis ruadhiiret donner regiir! ("¡deja que el trueno pelirrojo se encargue de eso!). Una creencia popular escandinava dice que el rayo asusta a los troles y jötnar aparece en numerosas leyendas populares escandinavas, y puede ser un reflejo tardío de la función de Thor de luchar contra ellos. En relación a esto, la explicación dada para la ausencia de troles y ettines en la actual Escandinavia se debe a la "precisión y eficiencia de los impactos de rayo". Registro arqueológico Invocaciones de piedras rúnicas y piedras ilustradas thumb|La piedra rúnica Sønder Kirkeby (DR 220), una piedra rúncia de Dinamarca que porta la inscripción "¡Que Thor bendiga estas runas!". En cuatro, o posiblemente cinco, piedras rúnicas aparece una invocación a Thor que dice "¡Qué Thor santifique (estas runas/este monumento)!". La invocación aparece tres veces en Dinamarca (DR 110, DR 209, and DR 220) y una sola en Västergötland (Vg 150), Suecia. Una quinta aparición podría ocurrir en una piedra rúnica encontrada en Södermanland, Suecia (Sö 140), pero se pone en duda la lectura. Las representaciones pictóricas del martillo de Thor aparece en un total de cinco piedras rúnicas encontradas en Dinamarca y en los condados suecos de Västergötland y Södermanland. Tres piedras muestran a Thor pescando a la serpiente Jörmungandr: la piedra rúnica Hørdum en Thy, Dinamarca, la piedra rúnica Altuna en Altuna, Suecia, una de las piedras ilustradas Ardre (Piedra VII) de Gotland, Suecia, y la cruz de Gosforth en Gosforth, Inglaterra. Pendientes de martillo y estatua Eyrarland thumb|Dibujo de un martillo de Thor de plata recubierto en oro encontrado en Escania, Suecia. Los pendientes con la característica forma representando el martillo de Thor, conocido en las fuentes nórdicas como Mjöllnir, se han desenterrado frecuentemente en enterramientos escandinavos de la época vikinga. Los martillos pudieron haber sido llevados como símbolo de la fe pagana nórdica y en oposición a la cristianización, una respuesta a las cruces llevadas por los cristianos. Se han encontrado moldes de fundición para la producción tanto de martillos de Thor como de crucifijos cristianos, descubriéndose al menos un ejemplo de combinación del crucifijo y el martillo. La estatua Eyrarland, una figura de aleación de cobre encontrada cerca de Akureyri, Islandia, datada en torno al siglo XI, puede representar a Thor sentado agarrando su martillo. Esvásticas thumb|Detalle de la esvástica de la piedra de Snoldelev del siglo IX. La esvástica se ha identificado como un símbolo del martillo o rayo de Thor. La académica Hilda Ellis Davidson (!965) comenta el uso de la esvástica como símbolo de Thor: Las esvásticas aparecen en varios objetos germánicos extendiéncose desde el periodo de la migración a la era vikinga, tal y como la Fíbula de Værløse (DR EM85;123) de Selandia, Dinamarca; la asta gótica de Brest-Litovsk, Bielorrusia; numerosos bracteatos del periodo de migración; urnas crematorias de la Inglaterra anglosajona antigua; la espada Sæbø del siglo VIII de Sogn, Noruega; y la piedra Snoldelev (DR 248) del siglo IX de Ramsø, Dinamarca. Eponimia y toponimia thumb|Señal del límite de la ciudad Thorsager ("Acre de Thor"), Dinamarca. Numerosos topónimos en Escandinavia contienen el nombre en nórdico antiguo Þórr. La identificación de estos topónimos como lugares de importancia religiosa es complicada por el uso común de Þórr como un elemento del nombre personal. La importancia de culto solo puede asegurarse en topónimos que contienen los elementos ''-vé'' (implicando la localización de un vé, un tipo de santuario germánico pagano), ''-hof'' (una estructura usada para propósitos religiosos) y ''-lundr'' (una arboleda sagrada). El topónimo Þórslundr se registra con particular frecuencia en Dinamarca (y tiene cognados directos en asentamientos nórdicos en Irlanda, como Coill Tomair), mientras Þórshof aparece con particular frecuencia en el sureste de Noruega. Torsö (Isla de Thor) aparece en la costa oeste Sueca. Thor también aparece en muchos topónimos en Uppland. thumb|Señal para el pueblo de Thursley en Surrey, Inglaterra. En topónimos ingleses, el inglés antiguo Thunor (en contraste con la forma nórdica antigua del nombre, introducida posteriormente al Danelaw) dejo pocos rastros en comparación. Los ejemplos incluyen Thundersley, de *Thunores hlæw and Thurstable (Inglés antiguo: "pilar de Thunor"). F. M. Stenton señaló que tales topónimos se restringían aparentemente a los territorios sajones y jutos y no en las zonas anglas. En la actual Alemania, los topónimos registrados de Thor son escasos, pero la cantidad de lugares llamados Donnersberg (Alemán: "montaña de Donner") puede derivar del nombre de la deidad Donner, la forma germánica sureña del nombre del dios. Hasta finales del siglo XIX en Islandia, una raza específica de zorro era conocida como holtaþórr ("Thor del bosquecillo"), posiblemente por su pelaje rojo. En Suecia en el siglo XIX, las lisas piedras en forma de cuña encontradas en el suelo se llamaban Thorwiggar ("pedazos de Thor"), según la creencia popular por el que una vez fueron arrojadas a un trol por el dios Thor. De forma similar, los meteoritos se consideraban monumentos conmemorativos a Thor en la tradición popular debido a su gran peso. En la isla sueca de Gotland, una especie de escarabajo (Scarabæus stercorarius) fue llamado en su honor. Cuando el escarabajo está al revés y se le da la vuelta, se obtiene el favor de Thor. En otras regiones de Suecia, el nombre del escarabajo aparece demonizado por la cristianización, por lo que el escarabajo acabó conociéndose como Thordedjefvul o Thordyfvel (Ambas "Thor-diablo"). Origen, teorías e interpretaciones Thor comparte rasgos con otras deidades indoeuropeas asociadas con el trueno: el celta Taranis, el báltico Perkūnas, el eslavo Perun y particularmente el hindú Indra, cuyo pelo rojo y arma de rayos, el vajra, ofrece paralelismos obvios. Los académicos han comparado a Indra matando a Vritra con la batalla de Thor con Jörmungandr. Aunque en el pasado se sugería que Thor era un dios indígena del cielo o una importación de la era vikinga a Escandinavia, estos paralelismos indoeuropeos son aceptados generalmente como derivados definitivamente de una deidad protoindoeuropea. En la hipótesis trifuncional de la religión indoeuropea de Georges Dumézil, Thor representa la segunda función, la de la fuerza. Dumézil señala que como resultado de los desplazamientos, no lidera ejércitos; la mayoría de las funciones de Indra han sido efectivamente tomadas por Odín. Muchos académicos han señalado la asociación de Thor con la fertilidad, particularmente en el folclore posterior y en el reflejo suyo representado por el lapón Hora galles ´("Buen-hombre Thor"). Para Dumézil, esta es solo la preservación de los aldeanos del efecto secundario de las batallas atmosféricas: la lluvia fertilizadora. Otros han enfatizado la íntima conexión de Thor con la humanidad, en todas sus preocupaciones. Hilda Ellis Davidson resume: Importancia moderna thumb|Insignia danesa de comienzos del siglo XX mostrando a Thor. * En tiempos modernos, Thor sigue siendo mencionado en la cultura popular. Comenzando con la oda a Thor, Wir un Sie (1776), de F. J. Klopstock, Thor ha sido el tema de poemas en varios idiomas, incluyendo el poema épico Thors reise til Jotunheim (1887), Hammeren hentes, Thors fiskeri y Thor besøger Hymir de Adam Gottlob Oehlenschläger, siendo estos tres últimos recogidos en su Nordens Guder (1818): Thors Trunk (1859) de Wilhelm Hertz; el poema satírico Mythologierne eller Gudatvisten (1820) de J. M. Stiernstolpe; Nordens Mythologie eller Sinnbilled-Sprog (1832) de N. F. S. Grundtvig; el poema Harmen de Thor Thorild; Der Mythus von Thor (1836) de Ludwig Uhland; Der Hammer Thors (1915) por W. Schulte v. Brühl; Herr Dunnar und die Bauern (publicado en Märchen und Sagen, 1937) de Hans Friedrich Blunck y Die Heimholung des Hammers (1977) de H. C. Artmann. En inglés, aparece por ejemplo en The Challenge of Thor /1863) y en dos obras de Rudyard Kipling: Letters of Travel: 1892-1913 y "Cold Iron" en Rewards and Fairies. Los artístas también han representado a Thor en pintura y escultura, incluyendo la pintura de Thor golpeando a la serpiente de Midgard; la estatua Thor (1821-1822) de H. E. Freund: la estatua de mármol Thor (1844) de B. E. Fogelberg; la pintura La lucha de Thor con los gigantes (1872) de Mårten Eskil Winge; el dibujo Odin, Thor und Magni (1883) de K. Ehrenberg; varias ilustraciones de E. Doepler publicadas en el Walhall (1901) de Wilhelm Ranisch (Thor; Thor und die Midgardschlange; Thor den Hrungnir bekämpfend; Thor bei dem Riesen Þrym als Braut verkleidet; Thor bei Hymir; Thor bei Skrymir; Thor den Fluß Wimur durchwatend); los dibujos de Thor y la montaña y Sif y Thor (1909) de Dollman; la pintura Thor de G. Poppe; el dibujo Thors Schatten (1914) de Pottner; la estatua de mármol Thor de H. Natter; y la ilustración de U. Brember de 1977, Die Heimholung des Hammers por H. C. Artmann. El químico alemán Jöns Jacob Berzelius (1779–1848) descubrió un elemento químico que llamó en honor a Thor: el Torio. En 1962, el guionista americano de cómics Stan Lee y su hermano Larry Lieber, junto con Jack Kirby, crearon el superhéroe de Marvol, Thor, que se basaba en el dios del mismo nombre. Representado por el actor australiano Chris Hemsworth, el personaje aparece en las películas de Marvel Thor (2011), Los vengadores (2012), Thor: el mundo oscuro (2013), Los vengadores: la era de Ultron (2015) y en Thor: Ragnarok (2017). Descrita por primera vez en 2013, la musaraña acorazada de Thor (Scutisorex thori) es una especie de musaraña nativa de la República Democrática del Congo. Ella y su especie hermana, la musaraña acorazada (Scutisorex somereni), son los únicos mamíferos con vértebras entrelazadas. El equipo llamó a la musaraña en honor a Thor por la asociación del dios con la fuerza. Referencias Enlaces Externos * Mitos y Leyendas sobre Thor el dios del trueno Categoría:Dioses Nórdicos Categoría:Descendientes de Odín Categoría:Dioses Demonizados Categoría:Dioses del trueno Categoría:Dioses de la naturaleza Categoría:Dioses de la guerra Categoría:SMITE